


I know I've Done Wrong, I'll Pay For It.

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: Got You Stuck in My System [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Don't hate on this pairing, Drug Use, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i really love them together ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: When Ichirou hears about Kevin's hand he flies eighteen hours straight from Nagoya to Columbia. Two men knock on Wymack's door at three in the morning and usher a drowsy, pyjama clad Kevin into the car that's idling outside.





	I know I've Done Wrong, I'll Pay For It.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda short and sweet. I had so many ideas for this pairing and when I went to write them down, they vanished. 
> 
> The title for this is from the song Unknown by Jacob Banks. In case you didn’t know, I am obsessed with creating playlists for my works, so expect one to come along shortly. I am in love with this pairing and will probably be turning this into a series, so stay tuned!
> 
> If anyone has headcanons, suggestions, requests, etc. please tell me! I love interaction from readers!

When Ichirou hears about Kevin's hand he flies eighteen hours straight from Nagoya to Columbia. 

Two men knock on Wymack's door at three in the morning and usher a drowsy, pyjama clad Kevin into the car that's idling outside. Kevin nods off during the drive and wakes to a hand on his shoulder. They've arrived at a fancy hotel in the city, one Kevin knows he will never be able to afford. He takes a deep breath and follows his escort into the lobby elevator. 

They deposit him in front a door that says “penthouse”. It's the only door on this floor and Kevin has to take another steadying breath before he knocks. It swings open and Kevin shuffles forward into the dark room. 

The only light comes from the muted tv. A single glass and a bottle of scotch occupy the low coffee table and seated on the plush leather couch is Ichirou Moriyama. 

Kevin is struck breathless by Ichirou's beauty. Despite his rumpled suit and tired, red eyes he is just as stunning as ever. Ichirou's dark hair is messy, strands hang around his face as though he's been running his fingers through it. The sleeves of his white button down are rolled up and his jacket has been tossed over a chair. Kevin can see the edges of his tattoos peeking out beneath his shirt. 

The smell of pot lingers in the air, a guilty pleasure Kevin thought Ichirou abandoned when they were teens.

“I thought you quit?” Kevin tries to sound nonchalant. Tries not to sound like he’s been longing to see Ichirou for months. 

“It's medicinal. My doctor recommended it for stress.” 

Kevin can hear the strain in his voice. It's then that he notices Ichirou's trembling hands. The bags under his eyes. His shoulders are slumped as though his weariness were a physical weight upon them. He looks exhausted and sad and it makes Kevin itch to hold him. To pull him close and never let go. 

Instead he heads to the bar and grabs a glass and a bottle of vodka. 

Drinking is a habit Kevin has picked up quite recently and with a desperate fervor. It helps him forget a myriad of things. The weight of the pitying gazes that surround him. The ache in his fingers. Worse, the sound they made when Riko’s racket slammed into them.

Ichirou huffs out a sound of disapproval and Kevin shoots him a dark look. He pours himself a drink and settles into the soft leather opposite Ichirou. 

“I heard there was an accident.”

“Don't.” Kevin cuts him off with a violent shake of his head, “Don't sit there and pretend that this was anything other than your selfish, spoiled little shit of a brother. Not here. Not with me.”

Silence hangs between them and Kevin is suddenly hit with the thought that maybe Ichirou is here to kill him. Maybe he is here to tie up loose ends for his brother. 

“It's kind of poetic, don't you think? That the Lord sent you? Does he know about us?” Ichirou's looks confused and that only spurs Kevin's anger. He's tired of the lies. He thought that Ichirou of all people would be honest with him. “Just get it over with then. Put me out of my misery.” 

“You think I am here to kill you?”

“Why else would you be here?”

There is a rage in Ichirou's eyes that Kevin has never seen directed at himself before. He lowers his gaze and stares at his drink. 

“You think I flew nearly nineteen hours from Japan to take you out? To fix Riko's mistake?” A hand grabs Kevin's hair and jerks his head up so that their gazes are level. Ichirou's mouth is so close to his ear that it could almost be mistaken for something sentimental. “If we wanted you dead, you wouldn't be sitting here right now. I don't waste my time with such trivial matters.” 

“Then why the fuck are we here?!” His shout startles Ichirou. The other man's face drops and Kevin hears a wrecked sigh tear out of him. 

The quiet is almost more unbearable than the lies. Kevin becomes aware of the dull throb in his hand and tears sting his eyes. 

“I-I couldn't sleep knowing that you were hurt.” 

Since the moment Riko broke his hand, Kevin has been dreading the moment that Kengo’s men came for him. He knew that there was a very real possibility that he would be killed. An even higher possibility that he would never see Ichirou again. Before the incident, it had been months since they'd seen each other and Kevin had begun to wonder if Ichirou even cared for him anymore. 

“Ichirou…” He hates that his voice cracks, but it's the first time he's said the name out loud in so long. Ichirou falls to his knees at Kevin's feet. His hands rest on Kevin's thighs, fingers still trembling, and a broken sob rips out of him. Kevin pulls Ichirou into his lap and holds him as the other man cries. 

Ichirou cries until his voice is hoarse. Kevin whispers soft nonsense to him and rocks them gently until he is done. They decide to roll a joint, Kevin misses the giddy feeling he gets and Ichirou needs the distraction. 

Afterward, when they are both relaxed and relatively calm they snuggle into bed. Ichirou pulls Kevin close, mindful of his hand, and kisses him. They lose themselves in each other's bodies, something they haven't had the pleasure of doing in so, so long. 

Before Kevin drifts off, he hears Ichirou whisper in the darkness. 

“I will kill him for this. I will destroy him for all that he has done to you. You are mine. You always have been.”


End file.
